To desire another
by stylinbebe
Summary: *chapter 5 uploaded* ~ ch.4 LEMON ~ ! In everything that is good there is a bad, and Legolas can be BAD =P watch out kiddies, sex implied! READ & REVIEW!
1. Scum thought he had it all figured out

****

To desire another

Author's notes down below after the story. Please read.

Disclaimer: All the characters of Lord of the rings are in property of the genius, J.R.R. Tolkien. Only the fanfic is mine.

This takes place in Rivendell when Legolas arrived there to attend Elrond's council meeting in Fellowship of the ring.

****

Chapter 1: Scum had it all figured out

A Lady with long mahogany hair walked the long spiral stairs that lead to his room with a determined look on her face. Her blood boiled as she thought of him again. How dare he show his face to her again, after so many years of grief, tears and heartache he had cost her.

  
A suffering that had lasted a millennia, or more even. 

  
She gritted her teeth in frustration, she was happy now. Why did he come back again? To bring her more pain and anguish? The bastard took pleasure for watching her grovel in emotional pain, he smiled like a maniac when she painfully begged and literally threw herself upon him for him to come back, he laughed when she was bawling with tears, and her eyes were swollen and red for him. For _him_, the unworthy son of a bitch that he is. 

__

  
WORTHLESS BASTARD! BASTARD! She screamed inside her head.

  
Each of her heavy steps were torture to her, to see him again was to shatter her already mended heart. She was happily in love, and yet he had come back and ready to smash her newly built happiness. He had returned to ruin her life yet again as he had done so many years ago. 

  
She willed herself to have the courage that she needed. She had to do this, she had to fight his rule over her, to confront him with dignity, to show him that she won't fall under his spell and that she will never be his whore again.

  
She pushed the door open hastily and with no grace and she saw upon his fair face again, he was looking at her, his mouth twisted in a sickeningly sexy smirk as if he was expecting her. 

  
He still had that devastatingly gorgeous midnight blue eyes she always found desirable and undeniable, her reaction was inflamed and overwhelming. Her mind flickered with heated, raging explosions of thoughts as her lazy eyes wandered all over his bare chest. 

  
She loathed and cursed herself for missing the body that always called out to her and pleasured her to no end. She winced as she discovered herself falling under his spell again. His torso which was exposed and comprised itself with hardened muscles always made her weak in the knees.

  
His dark indigo eyes were consuming her in a way that was a violation itself. She felt his burning gaze roam around her body, he stopped exploring her body with his eyes and stared at her breasts, while smirking, he can make out a pair of dark nipples through her thin dress. She instinctively flew her hands over her chest then glared daggers at him. Her ivory colored night dress left little for imagination since the clothing clung to her like a second skin. She felt like he was undressing her with his eyes.

  
His mouth turned into a sarcastic grimace as a low chuckle escaped his mouth. "You are no fun." 

__

  
This was madness, utter madness, she declared to herself, she felt herself slipping but contained herself. No she will not run into his arm and let him have what he wants from her, which was sex. No, she has changed, she's more smarter now, and she loved him, not this trifling imp in front of her.

  
The lady gritted her teeth once again, feeling the familiar sensation that ran through her body.

__

  
The scum thought he had it all figured out.

  
The blond elf sat on a chair with both of his feet on a table, in his hand was a glass of rare elvish wine which he twirled in a circular motion as if to intimidate her.

  
She slammed the door behind her, but remained her cool composure.

  
Her right hand automatically went to cover her heart, which had erupted from its constriction and was pounding its frantic commotion against the wall of her chest.

His face softened, the usual smirk disappearing in his face, replaced by a sincere smile.

  
"What are you doing here Legolas?" She spoke in a low whisper, not knowing what else to say, She had always been weak when it came to him, and she felt herself leaning against the wall for support. 

  
He smiled an innocent smile, as he stopped swirling his drink around. "Mae govannen (happily met) to you too Arwen."

****

To be continued (or not to be continued??)

-----------

Author's notes: So short, but the next chapter will be better and LONGER if you guys give me nice enough reviews to continue! That I promise you ;)

Legolas can be bad! I've always known that in every good there is bad, and here is my sad portrayal of Legolas as a hot sexy gigolo! 

No, he's not going to be nasty, he's not going to be bad, just an elf that knows that he's got the **Stuff** if you know what I mean ;)

All the characters will be OOC from here on then, but hey that's the whole point of the story. I want to bring out wild characteristics of Legolas and probably some other characters as well. 

I've been toying around with this idea for a long time, and now I finally brought it out! Hahaha. Ok. If you guys don't like it I will discontinue. I expect a lot of flames for this fanfic, hopefully one will come out as a positive comment. Anyway, I have big plans for this story, and hope for it to continue, but if you guys don't like this idea then…I guess I won't pursue it. As this story progress you will notice that it will have some hot steamy scenes, because it's all about sex here. NO LEGOLAS WILL NOT BE SOME NASTY PERVERTED RAPIST. Just a very irresistible sex god ;) 

Later on this will become an AU story. R/R tell me if I should continue! Peace


	2. Raging Desire

****

To desire another

****

Author's notes down below after the story. Please read.

Disclaimer: All the characters of Lord of the rings are in property of the genius, J.R.R. Tolkien. Only the fanfic is mine.

This takes place in Rivendell when Legolas arrived there to attend Elrond's council meeting in Fellowship of the ring.

****

Chapter 2 : Raging passion

"What are you doing here Legolas?" She spoke in a low whisper, not knowing what else to say, She had always been weak when it came to him, and she felt herself leaning against the wall for support. 

  


He smiled an innocent smile, as he stopped swirling his drink around. "Mae govannen (happily met) to you too Arwen."

There was silence and Arwen didn't know whether to be pleased or furious. She stood in front of him in a defiant posture, her eyes glared at him, a cold shade of sky blue and gray. 

"I have always liked that attitude in you," Legolas finally spoke in a tone that she can't decipher, she simply stood her grounds in silence. 

He spoke again, "Tell me, Arwen, do you like what you see?" he questioned, his voice like a mild murmuring breeze.

Arwen's mouth hardened, "I am not the same since you last saw me."

"Yes of course," he slurred as he took another swig of his wine.

Her heart filled with horror as he stood up, towering over her, his dark eyes gleaming.

"Why are you so frightened of me, my Undomiel, you must not be frightened. You have nothing to be afraid of. I do not understand why you must act this way," he purred, he caressed her face and suddenly every nerve in Arwen's body relished with anticipation that was impossible to control. Her anger lessened by the cotton-like touch on her cheek. Her skin shivered from the caress, driving a mad awareness through her reeling mind. 

His gaze dared her and she knew he was tempting her. His plan was to take them both with his appeal, his sensual skill, his sheer force of will. She had to stop this, she can't let him win this game.

She roughly broke away from his strong hold. "I have told you," she said in a warning tone, "I am not the same since you last saw me."

Legolas took a step back from her and Arwen looked at him confused. "Why you are most certainly right!" he exclaimed in a casual drawl. He again graced her body with his exploring eyes and gave her an approving nod.

"You're body is much fuller and desirable than I ever would have imagined." She hated him more than ever then for only his touch and words could rouse this embroiled reaction inside of her and no one else. Arwen willed herself to keep absolutely still to pretend that she was not affected by his invigorating words.

The frenzied need to keep her breathing even, to make the slow, regular inhalations of being unaffected, needed the most intense concentration. It was then she realized that she wasn't prepared to face him, she lacked of time. Time to get herself under control. He stepped forward again, leering over her petite form and he laughed a soft tone of voice, while his eyes darkened with desire. 

"No." She whispered, surprising and disappointing herself. 

The muscles in his face tensed; however his eyes darkened again with a predatory hunger that ripped at her own weak self-control.

"No?" He advanced upon her and a more reigning stimulation brought her fully alert as fingers brushed over her sensitive chin and down the column of her neck to rest on her shoulder blades. A thumb grazed upon her hairline taking tendrils of her mahogany hair back from her face. An act of tenderness she hasn't 

experienced for a long time from him.

"What are you doing here?" She croaked, repeating her question. 

"Why not?"

"Your father is appointed for representing Mirkwood in this council."

He shrugged, "I took his place for him, I figured my time has now come to prove myself of a prince," He swept his fingers across her face again, and her lips thinned, allowing what she thought she would never allow to happen.

"Liar," she breathed angrily, while he looked down to her, mockery dancing in his eyes.

"Now, now, my Undomiel, no need to get so… irritated…I must ask you this, what are YOU doing here? Are you here to again experience my loving touch?" he asked with a twisted grin.

A heated flush of blood flowed through to the outermost layer of her face, as she clenched her little hands hard till her knuckles turned to white. 

She raggedly pushed him away and took a step back for comfort. 

"Don't you dare touch me," she muttered. "don't you dare touch me! I am not here to give myself to you again, I have outgrown that phase, you shall never, ever lay your hands on me again, or I'll--I'll--"

"You'll what?" He asked coolly, he loved playing wordless, seductive games with her, especially when he knows that she couldn't win.

She stared at him giving him cold, hard looks. "I am not yours anymore, I am bound to another. Someone that I truly love. Someone who will protect me, treat me like a lady, and give me absolute tenderness."

He sneered at her answer while letting his fore finger drop down her neck. 

"Oh please, don't tell me that," he growled. 

"I know you better." He continued while he looked at her with cat-like eyes. 

"You want somebody who would give you mad, crazy love-making all day and night long, that is what you want. Not roses, or- or beautiful dresses. You want passion, you want heat. And who is a better candidate than me? You cannot deny me, you cannot deny this…" 

Arwen could not help but shudder, a pleasure swept through her, the uncontrolled need, the heated expectation of his lips brutally licking her own. A pressure that made her whole body ache for intimate contact. Legolas carelessly claimed her mouth, engulfing her in a hot passionate kiss that made her go limp in his arms. He bent her against him, probing deeper, waiting for a response, letting her know how much he wanted her. She let out a low moan, and responded with equal passion then he tore away from her, leaving her breathless, and tears forming in her eyes.

"Why do you cry, do you wish for me to stop?" He asked not of anger, but also not of tenderness.

"No my lord. I am in spite of myself." Her own distress of mind forced the denial. She refused that she was a whore, yet Legolas…

…and the uncontrolled passion was beyond her efforts, she felt more hot tears roll down her cheeks. 

His response was burning and explosive but he controlled himself the anger. His face tightened, and an infinite menace flared into his midnight blue eyes. 

"Lord Elessar is in his room," He said under gritted teeth.

"If you feel distress about betrayal then I suggest that you leave my room immediately before everything gets out of control." He brought up his hands to wipe the tears from her eyes. 

She sobbed harder this time, "Legolas I hate you, because you were right. I do want you. And.. and every time y-your presence is known to me.. you make me want you. I-I want to be your lover. I hate you! Why have you returned? Can't you see that I am happy now? I am happy Legolas..I am happy…"

"So you only want me as your lover!" he exploded, taunting her, making her feel guilty. 

She only stared at him, wanting to explain, but her words failed her, and she stood there her mouth opened slightly.

He stared back, his face softening. "I am sorry Undomiel, I did not mean to explode on you." He turned away from her and poured more wine in his goblet.

"Leave me now, leave me to my own depression." He commanded, taking in more alcohol in his body. "Leave me! Why have you come?" he muttered, forcing his voice to work. "Why have I come..?"

Arwen turned on her heels and left. 

Legolas slurred himself of more wine as he still heard broken sobs in the hallways.

"I hate to see you cry," he mumbled very lowly under his breath.

----

Next chapter -- hopefully we'll get down with the good / yummy stuff .=)

****

AUTHOR'S NOTES: and here I close this fanfic due to a very massive writer's block. I am quite shock with the reviews that I have received from this fic. I most deeply thank you all for taking the time and reflect upon my ideas. I love you all.

My response. pointed towards the reviewers….

No, I am not portraying Legolas as an "ass hole" and if you guys read my A/N in chapter 1, I specifically said and even put it on caps that in this fic Legolas is not BAD or NASTY or PERVERTED. He's just sexually driven to Arwen, and vice versa, both can't deny their attraction for each other and I will explain on that in later chapters. Thank you for pointing out any grammar mistakes. And for the rest of the readers, please don't be shy to point out any mistakes, I will surely appreciate it =) It's not a see through dress! It's a night gown made out of a thin material that's why Legolas can make out, um, bodily structures? and I said it was an "ivory colored" dress, not translucent. And to all the rest of you who gave positive comments to my fic…I LOVE YOU ALL! (albinofrog88, sabina, SlytherinSlut, Heather, M.E., Bekky, Elven Fair, Saraclya, Tourniquette, Wilwarin, rubymoon, and Jess) I hope this chapter is not a disappointment to you guys! 


	3. Reckless and Restless

****

To desire another

**Author's notes down below after the story. Please read.**

**Disclaimer:** All the characters of Lord of the rings are in property of the genius, J.R.R. Tolkien. Only the fanfic is mine.

This takes place in Rivendell when Legolas arrived there to attend Elrond's council meeting in Fellowship of the ring.

**Chapter 3** : Reckless and restless

The day had begun with such golden brilliance, and everybody in the dining table were having a good conversation. However, Arwen felt unsettled and distracted. She looked at her twin brothers who were yet again fighting over meaning-less nothings, she laughed, they were good to be around, they seemed to lighten her mood with their humor.

She waited impatiently in the dining hall, her small hands knotted with each other in a form of nervousness. The night before had exhausted her to no end, for she did not sleep at all. Burning and heated memories of both her and Legolas entangled in bed after a steamy night of passion brought a nice shade of red flush in her face. 

She could not believe that he had stood in front of her again. She had never thought that he would show his face to her again, and she certainly didn't anticipate her heated reaction. She always thought that over the years that he was gone, she had developed a stronger will and self-control. 

Damn Legolas for breaking all of my barriers. She fumed. 

Aragorn noticed the brunette's current distress and he put an arm around her as if to comfort her, another hand rubbing her arms in a gentle fashion.

"My love, what is troubling you? Perhaps I may be of some aid."  


"It is naught my fair lord, I have not slept, my sleepless midnight took its toll on me. Worry not."

"Nevertheless, _arwenamin_ (my lady), I see that you need comfort."  


"Ah. Estel is too kind," She said, kissing his cheeks. She poked her food with a fork and Aragorn raised an eyebrow. 

  
"Are you not hungry?" She flashed the worried man beside her with a sincere smile. 

  
"I do not feel like eating today." He frowned and as if on a cue the frosted-glass door burst open. 

Rooted to her seat, Arwen stared with wide, startled-stricken eyes at the unmistakable form of his gorgeous body, and his undeniably handsome, and fair face. 

  
"_'Quel amrun_ (good morning) Legolas, come! Breakfast is still serving." Aragorn exclaimed, waving him over to the table. 

  
He entered the room looking drawn and tired, regarding Aragorn a nod he took a seat across from him. Arwen looked down, she refused to look at him and kept continuing to tangle her hands together, finding it fascinating. Elladan and Elrohir exchanged confused looks, and Elrohir cleared his throat.

  
"Legolas, are you ill? You have not greeted us this morning yet, and it has been years since we seen each other last," Elrohir said, while his twin brother, Elladan, echoed his concerns.

  
"Elrohir is right, perhaps you should retire back to your chambers and we will get a servant to bring you food. You do not seem like yourself this morn." He suggested. 

  
"_Vedui' il'er, nae saian luume'_ (Greetings everyone, it has been long). Pardon my silence, I haven't had enough sleep from last night. And I am extremely exhausted, I seem to forgot how tiring it was to travel from Mirkwood to Rivendell. 'Tis very far indeed." He replied in a more lively tone. He looked at Elrohir who was looking at him strangely.

  
"Perhaps, Elrohir, Elladan, may accompany me to ride in the woods today? For old times sake? Shoot an arrow or two?" He asked, giving them a light-hearted smile, and an old mischievous wink. "Let us see who will best at archery this time."

  
"Ahh. That's more like the Legolas that we know! Isn't that right brother?" Elladan cheered, slapping a hand at his brother's back emitting a choke from the flabbergasted Elrohir.

  
"Elladan! For valar's sakes, to think that maybe more than three-thousand years on middle Earth would heighten your maturity level of four!" cried the other twin, as the feeble Arwen handed him a glass of water, and he took it none-too gently.

  
"Pardon my actions," Elladan said sheepishly, while scratching the back of his head, his twin scowled at him. 

  
Aragorn laughed at the endless bickering of the twins, then turned to the smiling prince, "seems like you are not the only one who did not sleep last night my friend! My fair lady here has tossed and turned in her bed last night as well." The   
  
  
Mirkwood prince gave him a weak smile, ignoring his last comment.

"How are you Aragorn, son of Arathorn, and how is Gondor fairing? Ahhh, and of course, the lovely Evenstar of the elves. Arwen I have missed you so. _Vanimle sila tiri_ (your beauty shines bright). It is good to see you both again," he said in a lightened voice.

  
Arwen stared at him with a nonchalant expression, acknowledging his presence with a slight nod

Legolas' usual dark midnight blue eyes were clear and crystalline, both innocence and sweetness imprinted on it. He was always like that, the sweet-innocent little Legolas. Little did they know how brutal and erotic this elf can be.

Arwen picked up her spoon, unnoticed, and stared at it for awhile, she looked down at her image that was being reflected, to see what Legolas would see if he ever tried to carry out his threat to coax her into joining him in his bed. A clear voice woke her up from her reverie.

"Ah, 'tis fairing well. And Mirkwood? I was told that King Thranduil would represent your country in this meeting, I suppose you are going to take his place."

"Yes," the blond prince answered reluctantly. "I have convinced my father that I should be the one to go in his place, there is turmoil and evil brewing in the southern forest. The king is very frustrated and pressured, it has been like that for months, I am concerned that he will break down with all the problems that has been occurring as we speak. I am merely taking a slight burden off his back. He is still my father."  
  
Lord Elessar looked at him with a concerned look on his face, "What kind of troubles Legolas?"

"'Tis been a dark year for Mirkwood lately, spiders have been constantly attacking again, but worry not, it is under control, and it is not as bad as it seems. My father can handle it," he took a spoonful of mashed potatoes in his mouth, and gulped it down. He sat still for a while and stared at his food unenthusiastically. 

"It saddens me that this misfortune befalls upon Mirkwood in such a difficult and critical time," Aragorn said thoughtfully. He dropped his spoon on his plate, and Legolas decided to speak. 

"Do not take offense and if you will excuse me, Lords Elrohir, Elladan, Aragorn, and Lady Arwen." He said in a low voice, 

"I am not hungry, please proceed without me." He stood up, smiling at the twins, "I will see you afterwards in the stables, I shall be waiting there, and I will prepare our horses."

Arwen's smoky gray eyes followed Legolas' form as he exited the door, and Elrohir gave an amused chortle.

"I don't know why he left so eagerly and suddenly," the dark-haired elf said, during a round-full of potatoes. "This mashed 'taters is very good, I must say."

"I say we must leave him be for awhile, Elrohir, something great is troubling his heart. Do not follow him yet, we shall ask of his dilemmas when he is ready. Perhaps his behavior today concerns about the well-being of Mirkwood. It is of grave adversity. Brother, what say you we ride to Mirkwood to aid the king's distress?" Elladan suggested. Arwen abruptly stood up, surprising the three males. 

"Sister, are you also ill?" The other twin asked.

"No, I must go back to my chambers for I am tired. If you shall all excuse me, and pardon my rude behavior this morn," she brushed off against the flustered Aragorn."

Very well," Aragorn said, also standing up, "I shall accompany the lady to her chamber's doors. I shall return soon."

"No!" 

Elladan shot her a confused look, and the Evenstar flinched, regretting her sharp response.

"I- I am sorry my lord," she stumbled, looking down, and fixing her gown guiltily, "I can walk myself to my own room." "If you so wish, my lady, then I shall accept and respect your decision." He nobly said, sitting down again but still worried about her bizarre attitude.

She gave Aragorn a small peck on the lips and ran off. 

"That was rather unusual. What has happened last night? How come everybody is acting so strangely?" Elrohir asked, his brows knitted together.

  
"Well, I say this is of cause of the pipe-weed." Elladan commented with a silly grin plastered on his face. "Ahh.. Good 'ol pipe-weed."

-----------------

Arwen entered the stables cautiously, and she tiptoed silently, hoping she wouldn't make a noise. She hid behind a wooden wall, and she finally made out a tall form brushing a white, majestic horse's mane.

"Come out Arwen." A strong voice called out, his back facing her. "Why do you hide? I can _tell_ it is you, I can _hear_ you, I can _sense_ you¼" He stopped brushing Shadow Fax's white mane and he swung around to face her. 

"I can _smell _you."

She felt the wash of heat burning her face again, but walked on, dragging herself so that he can see her.

"I was just seei--" 

"Why have you come to follow me?" He interrupted icily.

Irritated, she approached him, coming in closer, rage and desperation overpowering her sense of intimidation.

"If you haven't interrupted me, you would have gotten the answer." She said heatedly, Legolas just turned his back refusing to retort.

"Why are you like this!? What have I done to deserve such cruelty from you?" she yelled, fighting back the tears that was stinging at the back of her eyelids.

"Do not yell at me, you do not know anything." he mouthed in a deceptively soft snarl that reminded her of a slick but dangerous feline.

She moved in front of him to see his face. 

"You have not answered my question yet." She spat, then took a long, gradual breath, and a solid look at him. She sensed his anger, though he is smooth and refined, there was something about the way he glared at her, and the way his eyes flared into hers, that spoke of danger.

Arwen looked at him, stoically, unmoved by his difficulty. 

She then finally admitted that he was more headstrong, more stubborn than she was, with a power so utterly immense that he was able to hold his ground. His rigid and lithe body oozed with great boldness and vigor, not only physical energy, but the elevated directness of purpose of an elf who demanded yielding.

But she was not going to give up easily, she demanded the same thing from him, or even more, she deserved to be heard. Her hands raised up, in a desperate action, readying herself to slap him, and he flew an arm to stop her in a quick dash. She lost her equilibrium, unconsciously gripping his muscular body for balance.

Arwen gasped, finding herself in his strong arms, quivering at the stiffness of his jaw against her face, she pushed her face in the hard wall of his chest to gain composure, then scrambled away from his hold.

"Why...?" She whimpered quietly. 

"Why do you treat me like this? Like, like, I'm a property, and that you can come to me anytime you want! I thought you loved me!" She cried hysterically. She didn't know how long she went on screaming and slapping Legolas, only that she instantly broke into a sob with a shameful feeling that she had never felt before in all of her life.

Legolas' face hardened and without a word he gathered her broken body in his arms, and was holding her in a protective manner while she wept till she could only breathe out dry, and painful sobs.

"I can't...s-st-and it any..more.. s-s-tand it-t-t...a-a..nym-oore.." She sniffed, drying her tear-soaked face with the back of her hand. 

She buried her face deeper in the hardness of his muscled chest, her lips pursed miserably, her long lashes wet from blinking back the tears. He stroked her long chocolate brown hair, his lips pressed on the contours of her perfectly shaped eyebrows. She rested her body against him, wearied, with her face nuzzling his vest.

"Undomiel..." He whispered, saying her name over and over again with the smooth silkiness of his voice. 

"Don't cry." He tenderly caressed her wet face, and kissed everyone of her tears. She only sobbed, and gripped his black tunic harder.

He pulled back from her, staring at her gray-blue eyes with full intensity, and Arwen felt her vision blurred as the tears came again. 

"Do you love Aragorn?" She looked away from him, unwilling to gaze into his beautiful dark blue eyes. 

"I--... I----..."

"Arwen?" He urged her gently. She snapped her gaze to him. 

"Yes I do." She answered boldly. 

"I love him very much," she declared, however tears were now flowing freely from her eyes. 

"But yet..you want me?" Legolas questioned, his eyes turned and lingered at the majestic form of Shadow Fax, refusing to look at her, as his face drew of hurt and dejection.

Arwen looked at him, her face full of shame and disgust for herself. 

"Y-yes..s.." 

"I see..."

  
Arwen was now madly trying to stop the tears that were falling endlessly from her reddened eyes.

  
"Well," he cleared his throat, his eyes dulling from either sadness, anger, or jealousy. 

  
"What are you doing here?"

  
Arwen swallowed the pressure building up in her throat. 

  
"I am here to talk to you. To do what I should have done the night before." 

His darkened eyes flickered at her in a bitter manner, and his next words dripped with a sharp sarcasm. "You once said..that you wanted me as your lover.Are you sure you are here to talk to me...? or to undress me?" 

--- to be continued 

----- 

****

Dum Dum Dum

Wow. I have updated yet again. I defeated that nasty, nasty writer's block, and here I come delivering another chapter that is over 2,200 words, and that does not include the author notes, introduction, shit like that. Woah, I surprise myself sometimes. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! Wow, you all make me feel so special! No, I am not going to stop this fanfic, not for a long run anyway, I love writing this, I don't know, I feel like this is something different, and I get lots of ideas, I don't know why. haha I'm very evil. Although I am thinking of discontinuing my other fanfic, Solitude, I got tired of it, Heh.. maybe I will come back writing it again, hmm.. Maybe 

woo-hoo! I've watched 2 towers again! Legolas is one sexy hottie. Yeah y'all need to agree with me!

~ R E V I E W . P L E A S E~

pweetty pweasee?


	4. Fulfillment

****

To desire another

Author's notes down below after the story. Please read.

Disclaimer: All the characters of Lord of the rings are in property of the genius, J.R.R. Tolkien. Only the fanfic is mine.

This takes place in Rivendell when Legolas arrived there to attend Elrond's council meeting in Fellowship of the ring.

****

Chapter 4 Fulfillment ( **LEMON **) 

His darkened eyes flickered at her in a bitter manner. "You once said…that you wanted me as your lover…Are you sure you are here to talk to me...? or to undress me?" 

Arwen took a step back, she had caught the sarcasm tone of his voice and the feeling of guilt overwhelmed her entire being, but Legolas advanced upon her like she was a helpless prey. 

"N-n..o…to talk to you… d-definitely n-not undress you…" Arwen stammered. 

"I didn't mean it like that, Legolas, please!" she pleaded, wanting him to understand her. He only growled, forgetting the act of compassion and tenderness he had showed her only a few moments ago.

"I am not to be played with Undomiel, remember that. Go to your husband-to-be you have no right to be here." 

Arwen's lips thinned.

"Why does it look to me as if I was the one who had left you. No, you left me, Legolas, not I," She said in a hoarse whisper, she continued, forcing her voice to work, centuries of pain and suffering affecting the tone of her voice. 

"You left me broken and beyond repair. I begged for you to stay with me, to love me, so I can love you. But you threw all that away… All you did was hurt me! And now… you have the audacity to give me such attitude and behavior. What is it to you Legolas…? What am I to you? You treated me like I'm one of those girls who would just spread their legs for you. I am not like that, you never treated me like a Lady, that you knew I was. What am I to you? You say you're not a toy to be played with, well, I also am not a toy to be played with! I threw myself onto you, in mad, insane hopes you would come back to me, because you said you loved me. What a fool I was…You said you loved me," by this time Arwen threw her head back and was laughing in spite of herself, mocking herself with her own bitter words. 

"…but I was wrong, because you don't and never did love me Legolas, you never did…And many centuries would prove of that. You neglected me, and abused my love."

She stood firm under his gaze, unwavering, and her face showed of strong-will and determination. 

It seemed like eternity that they were staring/glaring at one another, exchanging looks and thoughts, not knowing whether to be sad or angry. Legolas was silent, and didn't respond, his face showed of no emotion, however his dark eyes had lightened into something that showed compassion, or care even. Arwen's face hardened, and took a long spiteful look directed to Legolas. 

"I am leaving, if you will excuse me…" She said, and ran off outside the stables.

And the lonesome Legolas punched the wooden wall in frustration, pouring two millennia's of guilt and unspoken apologies in one self-inflicting pain. He remembered it all, the strong love they once shared, and in spite of himself and his pride he cherished them all and kept it in his heart, hoping that someday, he would be brave enough to confront these feelings, so he can be happy once more. But it wasn't that easy, Arwen is in love now, and she hated him, there are no hopes for him now, he will live his immortal life alone and pining for someone he had preciously lost. 

-------

Arwen laid herself in the soft cushion that was her bed, her soul tired and weary, she closed her eyelids, preparing herself for slumber. But a knock on her door interrupted her wish of a peaceful state of mind. 

She stood up carelessly and opened the door, only to see the handsome face of Legolas peering down at her. She motioned to slam the door in front of his face, but he stopped her.

"Please let me in." He said hoarsely. 

Arwen carefully took a step back, letting him in, in her room, a weird feeling of déjà vu filled her wearied mind.

"'Tis been long since I last stepped into your room," he finally spoke, shutting the door behind him, and locking it.

Arwen watched him with careful eyes, as he stood up in front of her. 

"I don't want you." Arwen said, locking her eyes with him, not breaking contact.

"Oh Arwen, do not fool yourself," he mocked, challenging her decision of keeping herself away from him.

"I want to forget about you!" She cried. 

"I don't want you! You cause me pain, and more pain," Arwen yelled, his nearness, the heat of him, the invigorating male scent of him, the strength of his strong will was sinking her into rupturing conflict.

"And you, also cause me pain," Legolas snarled in a low, menacing voice. 

"I've tried to forget about you. But I simply cannot for there is no way. You're in my head, my heart, my soul… And you cannot deny, that we are bound for another. Your presence drives me to the brink of madness, and Valar help me you will be mine Arwen!"

Tossing care to the wind, he gathered her up in his strong arms and he deposited her coarsely on her bed, towering over her small frame with his tall body. Before she could struggle away, he covered her squirming body with his own, entrapping her with his strong legs, but before he did, Legolas made a growling sound at the back of his throat. He paused, one eyebrow raised cynically, but Arwen was too shattered to speak. She could feel the hardness of his body and it excited her unbearably. It has been too long, by that time she hungered to feel the electrifying pressure of his strong lips again and the hot certainty of his passion.

"Legolas!" Arwen half moaned half groaned, trying to struggle loose not liking her panicky excitement.

"That's having a striking effect on me, my Undomiel…" He paused. 

"Oh, to hell with it!" he muttered, seizing her, and kissing her with all the repressed frustration inside of him. He thought he'd intended the kiss as a punishment, sheer and lucid, and as means of making her stop struggling. The kiss satisfied the last purpose admirably, but somewhere during the kiss he lost sight of the original purpose.

Arwen threw her arms around him, kissing him with an abandon that took his breath away. He tore away from their kiss to smile at her, but then his eyes darkened and sought her lips again. She returned his kiss hungrily, opening her mouth for him, putting her arms around his neck, her fingers moving through his silky platinum-blond hair, kneading and tugging at them. 

She savored the smooth texture of his tongue when she permitted him access. In a commotion of chaotic excitement, his smooth, cool hands seemed to be everywhere, touching her silken back and fondling her breasts through her dress, growling about pesky clothes and how they didn't need them. He tore off his shirt and tossed it aside, and not waiting for a response from her, his skillful hands tore at the clasps of her gown. He took the two opened ends of her dress, and yanked them down over her shoulders, pulling her arms back and keeping them restrained in the sleeves.

She bit her lips in intense anticipation , and she felt her nipples harden into growing peaks as the air whisked on her exposed breasts, and Legolas dropped the burning heat of his gaze to the fullness of her breasts. He dragged her arms down. Arching her back he motioned forward, the hold on her arms eased for her tensed nipples to brush against the smoothness of his muscled chest. Arwen gasped at the electric current, he spun her upper body from side to side with a wanton, gradual, tempting sensual indulgence, forcing her forwards, making her breasts ache to be crushed into the moist heat of his flesh. 

And in spite of the hateful way he was playing her, Arwen could not stop the beguiling rise of sensual excitement. She almost sighed with relief when Legolas wrenched the dress off her arms, ripping it, and caught her to him, crushing the breath out of her.

"You're ravishing, Evenstar," he breathed, his voice thickening. "Divine..."

"Touch me," she said urgently, containing a soft gasp that was threatening to come out at the back of her throat. "I want you to touch me."

"Uhh...It has been too long.." he uttered while kissing the sensitive part of her neck, "It is hard to suppress the urge, when I can't have you in my bed all the time." Arwen could not help the shudder of pleasure that swept through her, the uncontrolled need, the clawing anticipation of pressure that made her whole body ache for intimate contact; his weight and strength surrounding her, overwhelming her, controlling her. She slipped her hand from his head and slid it across his chest, stroking it lightly. 

"Ahh…" responded Legolas, dropping his eyelids, allowing the overwhelming passion and letting her explore his body, he can feel her smile against his cheeks. He gasped when her hand kept going downwards, locating that part of his anatomy that was active and was growing harder by the minute. He grasped for her hand, thinking to whisk it away. Instead, he found himself settling his hand over hers and urging her to go closer. 

His eyes flew open and rid of his boots in a quick dash, and went to undo his pants. He came back with his steely blue eyes going over her, making her blush, then his hands caressed her, raggedly setting her senses on fire, driving out all fear, until she moaned in longing for him, curving her hot, aching body towards him. His one hand crept over her back side, snaking its way to her buttocks. He grabbed her, pressing her lower body into his, making them both go into a sensual arousal that was brutally erotic. 

The hard push of him towards her stomach stimulated Arwen beyond bearing, but he would not allow her any freedom of movement. She could feel his heart beating madly against her breasts and the heat of him drenched into her, dissolving any thoughts of trying to tear away. 

Finally he let himself have the pleasure of stroking the tip of one of her breasts with his tongue, appreciating the sensuous response Arwen gave him.. Arwen could not stop shuddering as she fiercely held on to Legolas, moaning. She moved her hands ardently over his hair and down to his shoulders, making tiny sounds at the back of her throat that were swiftly driving him to the point of madness. He knelt over her once more and she instinctively shifted to accommodate him. 

Arwen instantly saw the massive, vigorous power of his manhood and knew there was no turning back even before his hands grabbed her buttocks and lifted her.

"Ah, Arwen, I have missed you so," his voice croaked as he started to thrust inside of her, plunging hard into the warm haven of her body. Waves of pleasure-pain quavered through her, declining and rising to the calamitous tempo of flesh colliding into flesh. 

Their lovemaking was savage and pained, lengthened to a point so wild and tender that Arwen sometimes found herself clinging desperately to conciousness, at other times painfully sensitive to each passion and wildly happy with the knowledge that she was driving Legolas into overflowing passion that was well beyond his own control. Arwen found herself enjoying the sheer force of this wild union, relinquishing herself to it with an untamed delight, aiding it by wrapping her silken legs around Legolas' lean hips, securing the pressure, urging him even more deeply inside her. 

Her long fingernails embedded itself at the smoothness of Legolas' back, leaving bright red crescent-moon marks, and she threw her head back, sobbing and moaning from the pressure built into wild urgency. She teased him mercilessly by contracting her vaginal muscles. His breathing broke into ragged little gasps, as he moved his hips faster, ramming into her with such full force. Her excitement quickened with each stroke, driving her inevitably towards an eruption of intense passion. 

And he plunged on, overflowing her from one orgasm to another. She panted from pleasure, feeling herself contract. Legolas felt himself reach his climax and he kept his fast pace, his breathing grew more ragged until he gave one final lunge that released him. He groaned as he felt himself drain inside of her. His head drooped to the pillow beside her, exhausted.

"Arwen… Are you all right?" Legolas asked anxiously. 

"Yes," she answered back, her heart filling with happiness at the deep caring of his voice. He sighed and rolled on to his back, pulling her with him.

"Stay with me…Please." Legolas said, begging her with the intensity of his steel blue eyes.

Arwen stared at him, thinking of no second thoughts as she answered his plea. "Yes, I will stay with you."

----

****

A/N

BAD LEGGY, BAD ARWEN. You are probably wondering why Aragorn wasn't included, well I'm lazy, and I wrote so much! Ugh. They weren't guilty? Eh, I don't know, maybe I'll make that scenario next chapter. Heh heh heh, I bet you've never seen / heard of horny elves before eh? Well I hope I painted a nice enough picture for you people. OOC? Too bad, you can't do anything about it, this is my fanfic! MINE! mwahahahahaaa.. is the lemon bad? I hope you guys like it, this took so much time and so much imagination. … TOO much imagination ^^;; REVIEW PLEASE.. I desperately need it. Next chapter will be…oh I don't know what will happen in the next chapter, it just comes to me when I write, but I do have this idea of making a flashback or some sort on Arwen's and Legolas' relationship back then, 2,000 years ago. What do you all think of that idea? Oh, if you find any mistakes, or whatever tell me. Did I go too fast? Comments, suggestions, criticism, yep they all go in the REVIEW section. All right till next time!


	5. Hurting Past

****

Author's notes way down below do not forget. Very important. I think.

Disclaimer: Not mine J.R.R. Tolkien LOTR characters. **FANFIC MINE**. Characters not mine. **J.R.R. Tolkien**. J.R.R. Tolkien. J.R.R. Tolkien. J.R.R. Tolkien..

NOT MINE!

I wish Leggy was mine though =(

Chapter 5 : Hurting Past

Legolas lolled his body around to accommodate him and the girl in his arms in a more comfortable position. They have been sleeping for a long time now and as the hours flew by the harsh afternoon ray of sunlight that came from Arwen's slightly opened window contacted with his bare back, stinging it with great intensity, the pain woke him. It was burning hot outside, and the sun was very proud of the flaming heat it was emitting. 

Legolas can feel his bare back responding to the raging scorch of the sun, feeling the searing print it made on his pale skin. He breathed out a long groan of annoyance as he slowly moved away from the sleeping brunette. Not wanting to wake her he left a soft chaste kiss on her smooth, exposed shoulder, she stirred noticing his absence after moaning in displeasure she continued to sleep. He walked over to her window where it was slightly opened. he closed it and pulled down the curtain. 

  


He returned to her bed settling himself under the covers of Arwen's satiny white sheets. She moved closer to him, seeking his warmth, not wanting him to go away. He complied to her wordless request and a soft smile graced his fair face. He nestled her soft body against the strong wall of his chest while he buried his face in the cool, relaxing fragrance of lilacs in her soft mahogany hair. He tangled his long fingers in the velvety strands of her shiny chocolate brown tresses. He settled down, feeling himself calm again as he listened to the subtle beating of her heart.

__

  


She's truly here with me.

  


He pursed his lips against her hairline, kissing every part of her face as if he was memorizing it, he felt like this moment was going to go away… that _she_ was going to leave, it was like a dream and he had to remember every part of this dream. 

  


He had been living a nightmare for centuries after centuries, he had been living a lie. And Arwen.. She was so pure, so innocent, and he had taken her. He had tainted her, hurt her, yet she still accepted him with her arms wide open. She accepted his desire, his passion and his love.

  


Did she still love him? Maybe it was all a mistake. What if she didn't love him, after all she loved Aragorn, she said so herself. 

  


Legolas bit his lower lip as he felt a cold lifeless hand reach over his heart to twist and crush it mercilessly until it bled, he thought of Aragorn, and yes, his heart did bleed. He felt his soul stagger.

__

  


Betrayal. 

  


He closed his eyes, not knowing what to feel. Aragorn was his brother. And he had slept with his bride.

  


His life was a whirlwind of hurt, anger, confusion and regret and all these emotions were triggered and induced by himself. He had made a lot of mistakes in life and by acknowledging these mistakes he must go through a life-long punishment. His existence was meant to be long, endless… and inevitably miserable. He felt like this pain and regret will never leave him, as if it was written in stone. Could it be that this was his destiny? To be tormented and tortured by his mistakes of the past? Did he regret everything? 

  
No. He will never regret the love he felt for Arwen. What he regretted was his idiocy and immaturity that in return gave him suffering and grief over the loss of something precious. Arwen. The current dilemma he had at the moment was a lose-lose situation, there was no way to win. He didn't even know how he would win.

__

  


Do I have Arwen right now? Or is that just a wishful thinking?

  


He felt a driving force to hit his head hard on one of the walls a feeling of sharp anger pointed to himself. He had hurt her to no end. He doesn't deserve to be in her warm embrace, her pity, nor her forgiveness. Perhaps he should leave Arwen to be with Aragorn, the man she truly deserved.

  


Legolas winced. He felt as if he had been punched. Hard. He can practically feel the blow in his head, for his mind was reeling. The thought of Arwen gone, married to another was painful beyond words.

__

  
What is it that I truly want? 

  
Legolas caressed Arwen's face absentmindedly trying to sort out his jumbled mind. But he was confused. He doesn't know whether or not he felt guilty for taking Aragorn's bride. 

__

  
Am I sorry? Or am I happy? What am I.. What am I feeling?

  
He pulled her closer to him, confiding in her warmth and he was clawing for a peaceful state of mind.

__

  
Do you love me Arwen? Or is this some kind of a sick joke. For revenge… For what I've done to you. Valar, if that is so, I shall accept it for I deserve it. 

  
He wished that he can go back in time…

  
…In the past, where everything was so simple, no boundaries, no conflicts... And they were… 

__

  
in love.

  
Yes, he wanted to go back in time where Arwen Undomiel, Evenstar of the elves was in love with Legolas Greenleaf, prince of Greenwood The Great.

****

  
  
2,358 years ago

  
Lady Arwen Undomiel of Rivendell stared with bright gray eyes at the tall blond elf that was standing gloriously next to her twin brothers, a small silly grin was plastered on her young elfin face. She gave him a side-long glance, endlessly continuing to wonder and praise his unearthly beauty. So pure, tall, proud, beautiful.. Calm and refreshing. And he was at the same time…so… dangerously alluring and sexual. She was lulled and transfixed by his ethereal appearance, midnight blue eyes that once in a while changes to ocean-blue in mirth and in light, a river of different shades of gold and silver cascaded down his shoulders. The dark sparkle of his steely gaze was intoxicating, his lean, lithe figure exuded of grace and passion.

  
Her mother, who was beside her, watched in amusement as she followed her daughter's gaze.

  


"Daughter, it is rude to stare," Lady Celebrian mischievously teased, the tips of her mouth raised in a toothy grin, the dark haired elf-maiden blushed, shameful that her own mother caught her making googly eyes on Elladan's and Elrohir's friend. 

  
"Mother, I was not staring, You saw of nothing," She snapped heartily snapping her gaze back to reality and to look at the smiling Lady of Imladris.

  


Celebrian settled her hands on her daughter's shoulders, whisking away her denial to continue her twitting. 

  


"He is named Legolas Greenleaf _Thranduillion _(Son of Thranduil)," She whispered in her ears, "he is the only heir of Greenwood the Great. What say you of him? Taken aback by royal charm?" She chuckled, amused by Arwen's quick and defiant reaction. 

  
"Mother!" Cried Arwen, fighting back the promise of flushed heat on her cheeks, "I know nothing of what you mean…"  
  
  
"Go on my little Evenstar," her mother prompted with a chuckle, giving her a slight push towards the twins and the blond Prince. "Surely the twins would not be so rude in not introducing you," she persisted.  
  
  
"Moootheerr…." Arwen whined, pressing herself back slowly, not wanting to attract any negative attention of the audience. "Do not make me embarrass myself! Elrohir thinks of me as a brat…! He is so much older than me, I would say he is the same age as the twins, he must be two-hundred years old or more. Don't make me do this, I beg of you," she pleaded, trying to keep a straight face, the humiliation would be of no end when Elrohir and Elladan see her like this.

  
"Oh Arwen, do not think so negatively especially such false thoughts about your brothers. You know they love you so. Age does not matter because all you want from Legolas is an introduction. It's not a sin nor it is illegal. Be that as it may I know that you have taken a fancy towards him, you must talk to him, I know you want to." she insisted, with a twinkle in her gray eyes.

  
"I am but a child to their eyes, my eyes have not seen forty winters yet. I am a child in elven terms. They will not make me talk to him! Please cease this insisting." She reasoned, ignoring the desire of having a conversation with him for she knows that she'll be ignored.

  
"Look at me," Celebrian said in a straight tone of voice, forcing her to look at her straight in the eyes that showed sincerity, "When you are one thousand, and he is one thousand, one hundred sixty years old, or more, you can't even tell the difference. We are elves for Valar's sakes, you must go. And I did not ask for you to marry him, I simply proposed the idea of you talking to him. I see no wrong in that." 

  
Arwen turned away not wanting Celebrian to see that she had won, she can always see right through her. what her mother just said got to her. She was right, by refusing and denying her only made her more guilty of having interest in him. Celebrian always knew how to trap her victims with her sharp wit, and this time she got her daughter's.

  
Arwen sighed. "All right," she said meekly, walking feeble steps towards her brothers. Then she looked back at Celebrian who was giving her the biggest smile of approval. "Go." She whispered to her.

  
She daringly walked forward, and as she approached them, something came out of Elrohir's mouth. 

  
"My sister is here. Arwen what news? Does father need of us?" 

  
"I bring neither news or messages from father. I simply came.. to say hello," Arwen replied shyly, not wanting to look she decided to stare at her foot clad in silver slippers. She sensed Legolas' steely blue eyes on her, she felt uneasy, and embarrassed. She continued to look down thinking it served to ease the tension. 

  
Elladan cocked his head to his sister, utterly confused, she had never talked to the twins with such shyness, and it was a surprise that she even talked to them during a celebration. Arwen was never the one to socialize in a festivity such as this one, even with her own siblings. She had a sick pleasure of being alone and having no-one to talk to.

  
"Arwen… I don't think that you should be here. We are talking about nothing that you would know, you should be mingling with the ladies." Elladan said, concerned that Arwen might feel that she is out of place and think that she is being ignored.

  
Arwen's head shot up, a hurtful look was evident on her face. What he said was harsh, and brought a deadly blow in her pride. She looked up at Elladan with lowered brows.

  
"Please forgive me your lordships," she said politely, she pushed forward, trying to be bold. "I just…wanted to greet your friend." She swallowed a lump that had painfully placed itself in her throat. Arwen was only conscious of the uneasiness and doubt in her soul that united with the unusually fast beat of her heart.

  
Elrohir threw Arwen a long quizzical look then turned his attention to Legolas who only looked at the girl with a genuine smile and wore an expression of surprise. She had caught him offhanded too, she was never been the one to say 'hello'. And he had wondered what caused this sudden change. 

__

  
'She must have had something hard to drink.' Elrohir thought, regarding Arwen's strange behavior tonight as nothing and caused by a strong alcoholic beverage. A _very strong_ alcoholic beverage.

  
"_Mae Govannen arwenamin_(happily met my lady)." He stooped down to kiss her knuckles, feeling her cool, soft hand linger against the warm contours of his lips, he then sent her a sultry grin and produced a low chuckle. "Your sister is quite a charmer Elrohir, Elladan. This is the Evenstar of Imladris correct?" He paused to look over her. 

  
"Yes, that would be her." Elladan answered, not noticing the burning stare Legolas was giving Arwen. 

  
Arwen lifted her head to look at him, she was once again riveted by his beautiful, serene face. His eyes were even more seductive up close, it was deep, like a blue fire, cool and heated at the same time. She thought it was intoxicating.

  
"Legolas!" 

  
The flaxen haired prince turned to the owner of the voice, and then Arwen was awoken from her spell as she saw a she-elf approaching their way. She was beautiful, even more beautiful in elven-terms, her sleek strawberry blond hair was held up in a half bun, and her gown was sown with beautiful colors of blue and silver. She was as tall as Arwen, she had high cheekbones and a small but proud nose. But what really made her beautiful was her emerald green eyes. Arwen watched in disbelief as the she-elf strode up to Legolas, her arms snaking up to his shoulders, pulling him in a passionate kiss.

  
"Legolas, I have missed you so," the girl purred, rubbing her face against his left cheeks.

  
"Arwen, I would like you to meet Aryn, high lady of Greenwood." Legolas declared, while the strawberry blond girl hugged his waist. "Aryn, I would like you to meet the Evenstar."

  
Aryn stuck out her delicate hands to Arwen, and she could only stare. She felt humiliation and embarrassment overwhelm her. She feebly met her hands with hers, then curtseyed. 

  
"The Evenstar of the elves!" said Aryn with a sweet smile, "I have heard much about you."

  
"Thank you. It's a pleasure to meet you Aryn," Arwen said meekly. "But I am afraid I have to go." She then turned on her heels to leave, not wanting Legolas to see her watering eyes. 

__

  
I will not cry. Why should I? My pride is not damaged.

  
She blinked her eyes, trying to hold back the tears.

__

  
Nobody would know, I am myself, I have nobody. Nobody would know…

  
--------------------

Feb 22, 2002

heh heh heh, is this chapter bad? Sorry if it is, I'm so drunk right now, I probably don't know what the hell I'm writing. Oh well.. do i write better drunk or sober? heh...*slurrs* everything so blurry...Ok, so what if I haven't updated for awhile, hey at least I've updated! Anyway, this chapter is rather pathetic, I've been trying to rid of this nasty writer's block for…lets see…three weeks!? Sorry you all, I've been busy, with the report card coming and all, so many tests, essay, oh you know the drill… About the age of Arwen and Legolas I do not know the age, I just made it up, I'm so LAZY! Oh this chapter is rather bad, but hey bare with it. Please review. Comment/suggestions/constructive criticism all go in the review section. Please don't be shy to point out any silly little mistakes, hell I make lots of mistakes. Hmm what else, oh yeah I had a crappy valentines, hope you guys did to so you can share my pain. Haha I'm evil, you know I'm just messing. A WALK TO REMEMBER IS SOO SAD, made me cry so many times. That's it. Who is this Aryn girl!? Eh, find out in the next chapter. REVIEW! 

About the age, I don't know their actual age is, so don't flame. I just made it up. In the past Arwen is forty (a child in elven terms) and Legolas is about 200 around there. Don't correct me, because the ages I thought up works out fine in the fic. REMEMBER. This is just a FIC! 


	6. to dance a dangerous dance

Yeah I know I know. I haven't updated for like over 5 months now. Tee-hee. =P  
  
And.  
  
WHAT!?! WHERE IS CHAPTER 6!?!?!  
  
It's here. arwenamin.enchanted-seas.net (a Legolas/Arwen site)  
  
or   
  
Just add the http:// on that or whatever  
  
Come to my page, and sign my guestbook! LOL =P Yeah, such a lame advertisement. Well too bad deal with it. 


End file.
